


Comfort?

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Borders, Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Remedy for memory, foreverdrabbles15, foreverdrabbles16, foreverdrabbles17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The week had been going so well. Why did it have to change? Why?</p><p>Forever Drabble Challenge Week Fifteen prompt Comfort</p><p>---</p><p>With chapter 2 now added for the prompts of weeks sixteen and seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by these tags from Truth:
>
>>   
> one of the many things i love about henry, is that he is portrayed as a creature of routine, despite all the changes in his life, he settles into rituals like a duck taking to water, morning breakfast, i'm sure it was a family event, but since living with abe, he's come to find this ritual, newspapers and breakfast, morning check-in, or sometimes just silent shared breaking of bread, but it's every morning, accepted and understood, comfort in repetition, given that this is such a fundamental part of henry's personality, this need for routine, [...] ([Source](http://truthisademurelady.tumblr.com/post/140703224670))  
> 
> 
> Until it somehow took a turn for the worse. No idea where that came from... 

The week had been going so well – no emergencies, no naked surprise swims, no long hours. Henry had enjoyed his and Abe’s breakfast routine every morning. Every little move honed over decades. He had even come home in time for dinner every night. 

It had been unusual – all highly unusual, but come to think of it, it had also been very nice and enjoyable, so easy and normal. 

So why was he even thinking about all of this now in this damp room after having just woken again? A single light bulb overhead and lots of shadows his only companions at first glance, limbs bound to the chair he had just regained consciousness in. 

Suddenly, Henry noticed the light glinting off of a knife in the left corner.

“Hello Henry! So nice of you to finally join me here,” a voice snarled from the shadow – the same voice Henry had recently come to loathe.

_Sorry Abe…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little continuation of the previous chapter written for the Forever Drabble Challenge Week Sixteen prompt Borders and Week Seventeen prompt Remedy for memory.

Adam stepped out of the shadows, a malicious grin on his face. He twirled the knife around casually and Henry groaned inwardly. 

“What do you want this time Adam?”

“I see that you do remember me well. What a pity. I would have enjoyed to jog your memory a little at least,” Adam taunted his prey. “But who says I could’ve stopped myself there…” he trailed off, lost in his more than questionable thoughts. 

At this point Henry only wished he’d make the inevitable quick – though observing the other immortal he saw his chances of that happening dwindle rapidly. He gritted his teeth against the onslaught of memories and awaited whatever would come next. 

And suddenly Adam was at his side, drawing the blunt edge of the knife slowly over Henry’s throat.


End file.
